Twit
"Twit" (멍청이) - дебютный сольный цифровой сингл Хвасы из MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 13 февраля 2019 года. Список треков #"Twit (멍청이)" - 3:10 #"Twit (멍청이) (Inst.)" - 3:10 Галерея Hwasa Twit photobook content.jpg|Содержимое фотоальбома Текст песни Корейский= 너는 멍청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it 가녀린 심청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it 너는 멍청이 나 밖에 모르는 사나이 가녀린 심청이 한 번씩 주위를 둘러봐 너는 아파도 모르고 있잖아 You make me loyal You make me hero You make me genius 주는 게 많아 근데 왜 너만 불행해질까 나를 위해서만 숨을 쉬니까 너무 외로워 보여 너는 멍청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it 가녀린 심청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit 우린 길을 잃었어 Twit twit twit twit 나 밖에 모르는 너는 멍청이 내가 멍청이 너를 병들게 한 싸가지 악마의 속삭임 욕심이 널 밀어내니까 내가 늦더라도 기다리지 마 I make you patient I make you puppy I make you hungry 주는 게 없지 근데 왜 나도 불행해질까 나를 위해서만 숨을 쉬지 마 너무 외로워 보여 너는 멍청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it 가녀린 심청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit 우린 길을 잃었어 Twit twit twit twit 나 밖에 모르는 너는 아이야 아이야이야 Baby sky야 아이야이야 야이야 너는 멍청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it 가녀린 심청이 Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit 우린 길을 잃었어 Twit twit twit twit 나 밖에 모르는 너는 멍청이 |-|Романизация= Neoneun meongcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Ganyeorin shimcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Neoneun meongcheongi Na bakke moreuneun sanai Ganyeorin shimcheongi Han beonsshik juwireul dulleobwa Neoneun apado moreugo itjana You make me loyal You make me hero You make me genius Juneun ge mana geunde wae neoman bulhaenghaejilkka Nareul wihaeseoman sumeul shwinikka Neomu weroweo boyeo Neoneun meongcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Ganyeorin shimcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit Urin gireul ireosseo Twit twit twit twit Na bakke moreuneun neoneun meongcheongi Naega meongcheongi Neoreul byeongdeulge han ssagaji Angmaye soksagim Yokshimi neol mireonaenikka Naega neutteorado gidariji ma I make you patient I make you puppy I make you hungry Juneun ge eopji geunde wae nado bulhaenghaejilkka Nareul wihaeseoman sumeul shwiji ma Neomu weroweo boyeo Neoneun meongcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Ganyeorin shimcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit Urin gireul ireosseo Twit twit twit twit Na bakke moreuneun Nneoneun aiya aiyaiya Baby sky-ya aiyaiya yaiya Neoneun meongcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Ganyeorin shimcheongi Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit Urin gireul ireosseo Twit twit twit twit Na bakke moreuneun neoneun meongcheongi |-|Английский= You're a twit Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Delicate Simcheong Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it You're a twit A man who knows only me Delicate Simcheong Look around once in a while You don't know that you're sick You make me loyal You make me hero You make me genius You give a lot, but why are you the only one feeling unhappy? Because you breathe only for me You look too lonely You're a twit Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Delicate Simcheong Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit We got lost Twit twit twit twit You're a twit who knows only me I'm a twit I'm a bitch who made you sick Devil's whisper, Because greed pushes you away Even if I'm late, don't wait for me I make you patient I make you puppy I make you hungry I don't give you anything but why am I feeling unhappy too? Don't breathe just for me You look so lonely You're a twit Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Delicate Simcheong Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit We got lost Twit twit twit twit You're a twit who knows only me You're just a baby Baby sky, just a baby You're a twit Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Delicate Simcheong Twit twit twit twit I don't like it Nobody likes it Twit twit twit twit We got lost Twit twit twit twit You're a twit who knows only me Продвижение Награды и номинации Музыкальные программы Интересные факты * Песня "Twit" заняла вторую позицию в топе треков сольных исполнителей с наибольшим цифровым индексом на Gaon за 2019 год с показателем 415,491,701. * Песня "Twit" заняла вторую позицию в топе треков сольных исполнителей, которые дольше всех занимали первое место на Мelon с показателем 210 часов. * Песня "Twit" заняла первую позицию в топе песен женских артистов, которые дольше всех продержались на первой строчке iChart реального времени в 2019 году с показателем 210 часов. * 15 августа 2019 года клип "Twit" преодолел отметку 1 млн. лайков на канале 1theK. Это первый сольный клип Хвасы, который достиг таких результатов. Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Съемки клипа ** Особый клип создания * Танцевальная репетиция * Видео танца Sero * Создание песни от продюсера Пак Усана * Ремикс версия от Пак Усана для MAMA2019 en:Twit Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Хваса Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.